1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to data communication, and more specifically to methods and apparatuses for assigning users to use interlaces in a wireless cellular communication system.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication such as voice, packet data, video, etc. These systems may be based on Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), or some other multiple access technique. CDMA systems may provide certain advantages over other types of systems, including increased system capacity. A CDMA system is typically designed to implement one or more publicly known standards, such as Interim Standard 95 (IS-95), CDMA2000, IS-856, Wideband CDMA (WCDMA), and Time Division-Synchronous CDMA (TD-SCDMA).
Signals transmitted from a user terminal to a base station may act as interference to signals transmitted from other user terminals to the base station, even if the signals are Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) signals.